Hello, Mr. Wonder land
|image = |band = Ayako Nakanomori |composer = Koji Yamaguchi |lyrics = Koji Yamaguchi |song number = 13 |starting episode = NX Episode 1: Welcome to the NEXT STAGE!! |ending episode = NX Episode 25: Chaos of the End |previous song = SHOUT! (from Stride Gate) |next song = →Next Generation |gen = 2 }}"Hello, Mr. Wonder land" is the thirteenth opening theme song of Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, sung by Ayako Nakanomori. It's also the first opening song used in the new series Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. An English version of this song is used in the dub. CD The CD "Hello, Mr. Wonder land" will be released on November 23rd 2016. Each CD also includes a Knight of Red Flash, Ferdiad promo card. It contains the following track: #Hello, Mr. Wonder land #Hi, My "Fine" #Hello, Mr. Wonderland –Instrumental- #Hi, Mr "Fine" –Instrumental- Lyrics Kanji= ハロー　ハロー　オウトウセヨ　 の の の 、 の ち がるたび　 く いで の は になる のアクション は して を り く　 を し　 り ける キコエテイルン　デショウ？ どうか に を ませて あふれる いを に えて その を き って 　 る けていく　 の へ この は てしなく らしい さぁ が　 で たちを ってる こそ　ハロー　ハロー　オウトウセヨ　 の の を く 　 の の 　 へ って　 の を く の 　 を して れないもの　 に るもの　 り ける キヅイテイルンデショウ？ もう に はつかないで こぼれた を に えて　 を ち て 　 つ ち かう　 の へ この は けるほど しい さぁ は りなき 　 を らそう いつでも　ハローハローゼンシンセヨ かなる Ｗｏｎｄｅｒ　Ｌａｎｄ (ハロー ハロー ハロー)　オウトウセヨ (ハロー ハロー ハロー)　オウトウセヨ (ハロー ハロー ハロー)　 　 も れないで (ハロー ハロー ハロー)　その を き って キコエテイルンデショウ？ どうか に を ませて ねたこの に いを てて　 いを めて く く ち て 　 る けていく　 の へ この は てしなく らしい さぁ が　 で たちを ってる こそ　ハロー　ハロー　オウトウセヨ　 の の どうか に を ませて |-| Romaji= Harō harō ōtouseyo Me no mae no Wonder Land Gekijou no shinzou, dendouon Kakumei no Parusu Tachi agaru tabi atsuku sawai de Kyou no kage wa rekishi ni naru Zenjinmitou no Akushon Riaru wa houwashite Yami o kirisaku Hikari o sagashi Hashiri tsuzukeru Kikoeteirun deshou? Douka kokoro ni mimi o sumasete Afureru omoi o kotoba ni kaete Sono koe o tokihanatte Vangādo takanaru shoudou Kaketeiku misou no Sutōrī e Kono sekai wa hateshinaku subarashii Sā mirai ga ichibyou saki de Bokutachi o matteru Ima koso Harō Harō ōtouseyo Me no mae no Wonder Land Rasen o egaku Senseeshon Kakusei no Furagu Muishiki no mori oku e mogutte Shinsou no Doa o hiraku Isshokusokuhatsu no Tenshon Souru o houkou shite Yuzurenai mono tomo ni aru mono Mamoritsudzukeru Kidzuiteirundeshou? Mou jibun ni uso wa tsukanaide Koboreta namida o chikara ni kaete Shinjitsu o uchihanate Vangādo kaze matsu kouro Tachimukau kuuzen no Disutooshon e Kono sekai wa nakeru hodo utsukushii saa jidai wa owari naki tabi Ashioto o narasou Itsudemo Harō Harō zenshin se yo Haruka naru Wonder Land (Harō Harō Harō) Outou se yo (Harō Harō Harō) Outou se yo (Harō Harō Harō) Daijoubu nanimo osorenaide (Harō Harō Harō) Sono koe o tokihanatte Kikoeteirundeshou? Douka kokoro ni mimi o sumasete Kasaneta kono te ni chikai o tatete Negai o komete Tsuyoku tsuyoku uchihanate Vangādo takanaru shoudou Kaketeiku misou no Sutōrī e Kono sekai wa hateshinaku subarashii Saa mirai ga ichibyou saki de Bokutachi o matteru Ima koso Harō Harō zenshin se yo Me no mae no Wonder land Douka kokoro ni mimi o sumasete |-| English Translation= Hello, Hello, please respond Wonder land in front of my eyes Passionate heart, transmitted sound A revolutionary Pulse Each time it gets up, becomes intense and excited Today’s shadow becomes history By unprecedented Action Reality gets saturated Looking for the darkness-cutting light I continue running You heard it, right? Please listen to your heart carefully Overflowing feelings changes into words That voice, unleash it Vanguard, throbbing impulse Go dash, towards an unheard Story This world is eternally wonderful Come, the future, on just one second ahead Is waiting for us Now is the time, Hello, Hello, please respond Wonder land in front of my eyes Spiral-drawing Sensation The awakening Flag Diving into the forest of unconsciousness Open the deep level Door Explosive situation Tension Soul roars Things I can’t yield, things that exist together I’ll continue to protect them You realized it, right? You can no longer lie to yourself The spilled tears changes into power The truth, shoot and release it Vanguard, the “wait for the wind” path Face it, towards the record-breaking Distortion This world is too beautiful, you could cry Come, the age is an endless journey Let’s ring the footstep sounds At all times Hello, Hello, progress towards Far away Wonder land (Hello Hello Hello) Please respond (Hello Hello Hello) Please respond (Hello Hello Hello) It’s alright, there’s nothing to be afraid of (Hello Hello Hello) That voice, unleash it You heard it, right? Please listen to your heart carefully These connected hands construct an oath Load it with wishes Strongly, powerfully, shoot and release it Vanguard, throbbing impulse Go dash, towards an unheard Story This world is eternally wonderful Come, the future, on just one second ahead Is waiting for us Now is the time, Hello, Hello, progress towards Wonder land in front of my eyes Please listen to your heart carefully |-| English Dub (TV Size)= Hello? Hello? Do you read me? Right in front, it's the Wonderland The heart of passion and conduction sounds The pulse of revolution now And every time we stand up we will raise our voice Shadows of today become history There are actions unexplored so Immerse reality Cut up through the night Look for the flash of light and go on running the fight Do you hear me? Can you hear me? Please would you stop and listen to what's in your heart? Overflowing feelings now just let them all turn into words And let it release that voice, let it go Vanguard! The beating of this urge Running into the unprecendeted story, yeah! The world we live in now will never fade in its beauty Now the futures just a second ahead It's waiting there for all of us Now or never! Hello? Hello? Do you read me? Right in front, it's the Wonderland Changes *Episode 3 **The clip of Chrono fighting Kazumi is replaced with: ***Chronojet Dragon G ***Kumi Okazaki as Battle Sister, Mille-feuille ***Rin Hashima as Black Shiver, Gavrail ***Satoru Enishi as Scharhrot Vampir ***Dragonic Vanquisher ***Taiyou Asukawa as Sunrise Ray Knight, Gurguit ***Kazuma Shouji as Dragheart, Luard ***Tokoha Anjou as Ranunculus of Searing Heart, Ahsha ***Shion Kiba as Knight of Heavenly Decree, Altmile *Episode 15 **Clip showing Team Trinity Dragon is replaced with Team New Nippon. Video Gallery Mr Wonderland Chrono & Chronojet Dragon G.png| Mr Wonderland Taiyou & Sunrise Ray Knight Gurguit.png| Mr Wonderland Kazuma & Dragheart Luard.png| Mr Wonderland Shion & Knight of Heavenly Decree Altmile.png| Mr Wonderland Henri & Dragonic Vanquisher.png| Mr Wonderland Rin & Black Shiver Gavrail.png| Mr Wonderland Tokoha & Ranunculus of Searing Heart Ahsha.png| Mr Wonderland Kumi & Battle Sister Mille-feuille.png| Mr Wonderland Enishi & Scharhrot Vampir.png| Mr Wonderland Jaime Masked Coach.png| Mr Wonderland Trinity Dragon.png| Mr Wonderland New Nippon.png| Mr Wonderland Ibuki & Mamoru.png| Mr Wonderland Chronojet Dragon G.png| Mr Wonderland Kumi Battle Sister Mille-feuille.png| Mr Wonderland Rin Gavrail.png| Mr Wonderland Rin Gavrail 3.png| Mr Wonderland Enishi Vampir.png| Mr Wonderland Vanquisher.png| Mr Wonderland Taiyou Gurguit 0.1.png| Mr Wonderland Taiyou Gurguit.png| Mr Wonderland Kazuma Luard.png| Mr Wonderland Searing Heart Tokoha.png| Mr Wonderland Shion Altmile.png| Mr Wonderland Shion Altmile 2.png| Mr Wonderland Kazumi Shiranui.png| Mr Wonderland Jaime Flowers.png| Mr Wonderland Fukuhara High.png| Mr Wonderland Striders.png| Mr Wonderland Title.png Category:Song